User talk:Larry1996
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Batman: The Brave and the Bold Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey um Larry, I think we're doing to much of the Batman: the Brave, and the Bold, and well I already did all of them, and it gets to much just to let you know! Tragould 22:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Tragould This is Dino-drones, whatever your doing, I need your help over at The Idea wiki. your version of the young justice team I love your version to young justice and it's members, why you choose the members who got their powers in "the rise of arsenal"? Guy bracha (talk) 16:21, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Well, long time ago, I need an inspiration from the Reach story-arc from Young Justice: Invasion, where the Reach took the youngsters hostage and gave them Meta-Gene, by the way, I'm Larry1996, the original owner of the wiki, I changed my User name to Larry1991 Larry1991 (talk) 23:05, June 27, 2018 (UTC)